There is no escaping a premptive Destiny for you
by Naomie Cho
Summary: This is a story about a girl who fell into the wrong place at the wrong time. Sesshomaru happens to find her and let her tag along, what will happen to this girl and her never ending string of surprises. This story takes place right after the series is cu
1. Do you understand what I am saying?

**Rating: M**

** Authors Note:** Graphic Scene not for the faint of heart, nothing major but still… I did warn you ahead of time. Content not sutible for immature teenagers or children  
I also do not own the Inuyasha cast so please do not bash me for their use in this story it is just a Fan Fiction.**  
**

**Chapter 1**  
Do you understand what I am saying?

**Day 1**

It would be a cold summer night in this part of feudal Japan. A quiet water fall would trickle quietly into a river as the water seemed to sing, fireflies dancing about it glowing like a mass parade of fairies. The quiet would be disturbed by soft footsteps in the moist dirt, as the handsome Demon Lord Sesshomaru would walk out into plain sight, kneeling next to the river, cupping his hands into the water for a drink. Soon behind him a large disturbance would be heard, a child's laughter and a strange squawking from some unknown creature. Out from the brush would run cute little Rin and the highly irritable Jocken. Rin would run past Sesshomaru playfully and would jump into the river, splashing around accidentally splashing the demon lord in the face, Jocken would squawk in fear of Sesshomaru's wrath, Sesshomaru would wipe his face, hiding a soft smile. ::Jocken would run through the soft river bank and over to Rin forcing her to bow. "MY LORD PLEASE FORGIVE US!"  
At that point a bright light would shine through the night, Sesshomaru's eyes would narrow and he would dash after it, he would wonder to himself if this was another ploy of Naraku, he despised Naraku for touching Rin and was out for his head. He loved Rin much like a daughter and raised her the best he knew how, but never really showed his love. He knew that one day he would have to give her up so that she would eventually be able to live a normal life, but for now it was his job to protect the beautiful child.

He would shoot off into the thick brush, niether getting scratched nor bruised by the branches of the thicket. The closer he got to the bright light, the larger he noticed the light really was. He sped off even faster wondering if he would find Naraku at the end of the trail. His silvery white hair would dance in the wind, it's soft strands gently brushing against his soft lips. When he finally reached the end he spotted a young girl, she would be average looking. However this girl looked nothing like any other girl in this strange land. Her eyes where round, as was her pale face, and her body features were strange as well, her breasts were fuller and her hips curved. She was beautiful in her own way and yet very average to the western eyes.

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate for a second, he quickly ran over to the girl and prepared to attack if she was hostile. However she did the strangest thing, she just stared up into the night sky, and began to shiver in the cold. Sesshomaru would clear his throat and ask her with a demanding tone.

"Tell me, girl, do you work for Naraku? What is he planning."  
She would turn and just stare at him, as if she hadn't understood a single word he had said, and she didn't. Her golden brown hair blew in the wind as she swallowed thinking of how to reply to him. She began to speak, but in a language he didn't understand, he would frown, and then sheathing his sword, turning to walk away. As he began to walk he would hear her clumsy footsteps stumbling behind him as she struggled to keep up.  
Destiny was a shy girl from the United states of America, the last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her bed and waking up to find herself here. When she saw the Lord Sesshomaru, she began to feel hope building up inside her, maybe he would know the way home. She was a very weak girl, she had an injury on her right leg which would cause her to limp, her soft golden brown hair falling into her face. She would continue to run after him causing her to fall over and land on her face, and she would begin to sniffle. Sesshomaru would smile softly, the smile would be hidden by his soft silvery hair, he would turn and gently lift the girl up and carry her back towards where he last left, Rin and Jocken. The water would trickle and the wound on her leg would still be bleeding, the blood droplets trickling from her right ankle. Sesshomaru would turn from her and walk back towards the tree where he normally slept. Rin would quickly walk up to Destiny and quickly look her over, Destiny would be about 18 or 19 years of age and average. Rin blinked and stared at Destiny's round face and grinned.

"Your pretty!"  
Destiny would smile back at her, not sure of what Rin had said, her round brown eyes were soft and sad. She longed to go home, and even more wished she could speak to these people. Destiny began to treat her wound, and cried out a bit when she rinsed her cut. Jocken would run out and growl. "What the hell are you doing you filthy mortal?! How dare you burden Lord Sesshomaru!"

Her eyes would widen and she would squeak in surprise as she heard the raspy voice talk. She was even more surprised when she understood it. Her eyes would soften and she would turn to the strange demon. "Lord Sesshomaru? How come I can understand you?"  
Jocken would blink and hold out his staff defensively. "Now see here! Answer my question mortal!"  
She would blink and then quickly answer, her voice sweet and calm despite Jocken's aggressive behavior. "I don't wish to be a burden, I just wish to go home, I am very lost and I haven't seen anyone for days, do you know the way to America?"  
"What's A-m-er-icasu?"  
She would shake her head. "That is the name of the country I come from"  
Jocken would look at her oddly "Never heard of it"

She would blink and rub her eyes sleepily, and curl up in a pile of tall grass, she was confused but she was too tired from her day to argue or even worry about what was going on around her. She shivered in the cold and hugged herself slowly trying to fall asleep, she would notice little rin curling up to Aiun, shivering, Destiny would quickly pick herself up and would walk over to rin and would curl up next to Rin to keep the child warm, holding onto the girls tiny china white hands. Rin would stop shivering and would cuddle up next to Destiny.

**Day 2**

Sesshomaru would wake before the crack of dawn, stirring from his sleep. His golden eyes would slowly open as he turned slowly to his right to see the two girls huddled together for warmth. He would blink in surprise at Destiny holding onto Rin tightly and he would walk over to them taking off his kimmono top and laying it on top of the two girls, he would smile softly his silvery hair blowing into his face and he would walk away walking past the river and towards a hill, where he would look up towards the moon, he would soon hear rustling in the tall grass and his golden eyes would slide towards it where he would see the head of Jocken's staff moving towards him. He would look back up at the moon and would speak in his cool tone. "What is it Jocken?"  
Jocken would dust himself off and quickly reply, "Are you sure it's alright to just quickly trust that girl like that? I mean she doesn't even speak the same language we do. She could be working for Naraku."  
Sesshomaru would eye him cooly, and reply in a cold tone. "Jocken… if I didn't trust her she wouldn't be alive right now, now would she? Now leave her be…"  
Joken would look offended and would just sigh and would stare up at the moon.  
"Me Lord… what do you think that Naraku is up to?"  
Sesshomaru wouldn't answer. Jocken would watch him sadly and then speak up quickly and ask quickly, "So what are we going to do with that girl? Perhaps that girl traveling with that halfbreed will be able to understand her?"  
Sesshomaru would turn and look at him giving him a cold look, Jocken would shiver and duck hiding in the tall grass.  
"That's not a bad idea… perhaps she could help us out with this girl…," Sesshomaru would ponder as he thought about Kagome and his half brother Inuyasha.  
He would turn around and slowly and walk back towards the camp as the sun rose. Destiny would wake at dawns first light to see Sesshomaru's kimono on top of them and she would gently lift it off of her and wrap it around Rin and go off in search of the river to catch the early waking fish. She would stumble around the water, lifting the baggy portion of her shirt up to catch the fish like a net. She would laugh as she managed to catch about 7 fish, and ran back to shore, starting a fire to cook them for breakfast.

The fire would crackle and jump as she dried herself off near it, as the delicious smell of fish filled the damp morning air. The smell of dew would fill Destiny's nose and she would smile as she would reach over and flip the fish. She would tenderly watch Rin and Aiun sleep, as she cooked breakfast, and would look both ways checking for both lord Sesshomaru and Jocken and would undress, hanging her strange clothes over the fire to dry. She was a very pale girl, who looked as if she hated the sun when it was actually the opposite. She loved being outside it filled her heart with solid warmth. The fire would crackle breaking the silence and causing Destiny to jump. She would blush and laugh at herself as she would lay down on the moss covered forest ground, rubbing her soft skin on the ground. She would hear soft foot steps near by and she would quickly grab her shirt tossing it on her pale top, her pants still drying on the spit she had made. Sesshomaru would appear from the brush and would stare oddly at her. She would blush and grab her pants. Jocken would stare at the fish and just gape at Destiny. Rin would wake up slowly and jump up to the smell of fish. "Breakfast!"  
Destiny would smile as she saw rin cheerfully eat the food she made, and she would lift a stick and offer one to Jocken, blushing shyly and then offer one to Sesshomaru turning redder, Sesshomaru would take the fish. Sesshomaru would sit the girl down and would try to speak to her, pointing to himself "I Sesshomaru," he would point to Rin, "That rin" he would point to Jocken "That Jocken."  
She would smile and point to Sesshomaru's fluffy tail, "Fluffy!" she would then look over to Rin and smile, "Rin" she would look over at Jocken and snicker "Jackass!"  
Jocken would look over and exclaim "Hey what the hell?!"  
She would repeat cutely "Jackass!"  
Sesshomaru would blink and look over to Jocken, "Why is she calling you Jackass?" Jocken would turn red in the face and would throw down his staff and stomp down on it.  
Meanwhile in the shadow of the bushes Khana would be watching the group, allowing Naraku to watch them in secret. Back at his base Naraku would keep his eyes on destiny and smirk maliciously. "My my it seems the last jewel shard has arrived and not a moment too soon… Khana bring her too me…"  
Khana would smirk, holding the infant incarnation tightly to her. 'And now to get that girl away from Sesshomaru…' She would walk away from the bushes and disappear into the shadows.  
Naraku would smirk back at his home base with a large grin thinking about the girl, aroused by her foreign beauty. He would think of her and how he would make her his once she was caught, like a bird in a cage. His face would go into complete bliss, as he slid his pale sickly hand into his kimono, quietly drawing in soft quick breaths with a smile. After awhile of this he would close his Kimono, pulling his hand out brushing his hand off on his knee, walking off turning back to watch over Khana and the infant. 

AUTHORS NOTE:

I only own one character in this story the rest are acting exactly as they would normaly ;P You'd be surprised how much these guys can control the author


	2. Captured Naraku gets his way

**Rating: M**

**Authors Note:** Graphic Scene not for the faint of heart, nothing major but still… I did warn you ahead of time. Content not sutible for immature teenagers

**Chapter 2**  
Captured - Naraku gets his way**  
**

**Day 2 Afternoon**

Inuyasha and Kagome would be sitting under a tree, it would be a bright and warm day, and they fighting over the food Kagome had just made. Kagome had made something special for Inuyasha to eat and Inuyasha had the nerve to complain that it was too spicy, Kagome would stand up and shout "SIT BOY!" and Inuyasha would plunge head first into the ground his silvery white hair flying everywhere.

Inuyasha would look up and growl "You bitch…" She would turn with fire in her eyes. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" She would then turn around and storm off, her raven black hair flowing behind her as she passed.

Sango and Miroku who had been watching from their home only sighed and shook their heads. Miroku would gently slide his pale arm around Sango's waist and would pull her in for a deep and passionate kiss, Sango who would be flustered by this, would giggle and blush bright red, he would then smile and gently reach down and gently rub her butt. Sango would glow bright red and would smack him across the face and then yell out. "You idiot! How many times am I supposed to tell you? Not outside the house!"  
Sesshomaru would walk out of the woods leading Aiun, the giant dragon like lizard would be carrying Destiny on his back. He would move over towards the fighting Inuyasha and Kagome and would clear his throat, "Am I interrupting something?"  
Inuyasha would quickly jump up defensively yelling at Sesshomaru, withdrawing his tetsiega, "What the hell do you want?!"  
Sesshomaru would ignore him and would yank Aiun forward, "You girl, can you understand what this woman says?"  
Inuyasha would jump in front of her, his fiery red kimono a blur as his golden eyes burned at his brother and growled, "Hey don't go ordering Kagome around!"  
Destiny would blush and would wave shyly to Kagome. "Hi…"  
Kagome would smile cheerfully as her brown eyes would sparkle, "Oh she speaks English!…. Hey there how are you?"  
Destiny would smile and jump up surprised to hear English, her dark eyes growing excited with hope. "I am alright and you?"  
Kagome would smile and jump up cheerfully "So where is the prostitutes bathroom?"

Destiny would blink and look really confused, her china white face flushing pink with embarrassment "What……?"  
Sesshomaru would walk over to Destiny and place a pale hand on her shoulder. "I think you said something that made her uncomfortable…." Kagome would blink and look very confused.  
"I guess my English is a bit rusty…"  
Destiny would hide her face shyly in Sesshomaru's snow white Kimono, he would turn his pale head and watch her curiously, and would blink at her odd behavior. Kagome would turn to Destiny and would blink at her staring.  
"Inuyasha… that girl has a jewel shard in her…"  
Inuyasha would growl and would turn to Sesshomaru, "That girl is probably working for Naraku… and is probably dead… let her die it'll be better for her."  
Sesshomaru would look at the girl and then growl at Inuyasha picking up Destiny, "I would expect such foolishness from a halfbreed. Haven't you realized that her scent is that of a living person? How could you let such a petty feud cloud your senses "little" brother." Inuyasha would growl and would jump at Sesshomaru ready to attack, Sesshomaru would pick Destiny up and would quickly flee back towards his camp using his powers.

Inuyasha would growl stopping at the edge of the forest with Kagome chasing after him, his silvery hair blowing in the wind as his yellow eyes burned in anger. "Well one thing is for certain… if she isn't working for Naraku… Naraku will certainly be after her." Kagome would look worried and would look at Inuyasha her dark eyes filled with sadness.  
"What should we do…Inuyasha?" She would stare at him looking for answers.  
He would bare his fangs looking frustrated and unbearably angry, "Put the poor girl out of her misery"

******Day 3 Afternoon**

It would be mid afternoon and the sun would be shining brightly as Rin and Destiny would both be in a field of flowers making crowns of flowers, and bouquets. Both of the girls would be laughing and playing together much like a mother and child. Destiny would place the flower crown she had made in Rin's silky raven black hair and would smile, as Rin would grin and would go dancing around cheerfully through the flowers as she made another one. Rin would then sit down and quickly begin to make a few of her own. Jocken and Sesshomaru who sat near by only watched, as the two girls cheerfully kept each other company braiding flowers in each other's hair. Rin would then take Destiny's hand smiling and would pick up the flower crowns they had made and would run over to Jocken and Sesshomaru, Rin would hand one to Destiny as she put one on Jocken's head and Destiny would blush as she would lean to place it on Sesshomaru's head, stumbling over as she did, falling into his arm's. Sesshomaru would blink at Destiny's flushing face and Destiny would quickly draw back, "Sorry…"

Sesshomaru would look dumb struck and would blink, "What did you say…?"

Destiny would sigh and flush looking up humiliated, "I said sorry"  
Sesshomaru would look at her and she would just stare at him blankly not believing she had just understood him. She would smile cheerfully and hand him the bouquet, "Thank you… for being so kind to me." He would stare at the flowers blankly not sure how to react to this but he would get a warm feeling from her honest feelings and would reply in his monotone way "Your welcome"

Jocken would stare dumb struck at Destiny's friendly face and would growl, "How dare you touch Lord Sesshomaru!?"  
Sesshomaru would speak calmly to Jocken, "Jocken… Leave her be…"  
"But…"  
"Jocken…. I said leave her alone"

Jocken would nod and would follow after Sesshomaru and soon the rest of them would except for Destiny who had stayed behind to pick some extra flowers for them. Khana would be watching them enviously, her dark eyes watching emotionlessly, waiting for them to leave Destiny alone so that she would have her chance to take her from them. She would leave the infant in the grass and quickly hide, the infant would begin to cry and Destiny would quickly run over to it, "Who left you out here all by yourself? You poor little thi…" She would be cut off as she would feel the infant begin to dig into her soul and feel her body grow heavy as it began to move on it's own. She would drop the bouquet she had already made and would move forward towards Khana, and they would begin to head towards Naraku's hideout. Khana would scoot next to Destiny on the way there and would lean next to her, resting her pale head on Destiny's arm, it would make Destiny's arm look like the night sky in comparison, "Your arm is so warm… "Mother" ."  
When they reached his hideout Naraku would look at Destiny lustfully, and then look at the infant in distaste, he would remove the infant and hand it to Khana, and then quickly grab Destiny who had no time to yell in surprise before he pulled her into a lustful kiss. Khana would bow and walk off with the infant and would move towards another room, Destiny would reach out towards her but Naraku would pin her down, and lick her neck tearing at her clothes admiring her pale skin, "One way or another I will have that jewel shard"  
His sickly pale hands would slide down her porcelain body, she would scream and fight against his pale robed body, as his long black hair would drape over her, "LORD SESSHOMARU!"  
He would force her to the ground and force a lustful kiss onto her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth, removing his kimono as he pressed his waist down onto hers as she cried wishing for her freedom as she would feel his hands on her hips, and feel him mount her as she struggled. She would cry from the pain and the humiliation as she would feel Naraku over power her body lustfully, touching every portion of her being. His aura would hold her down as she struggled as he forced himself upon her, panting heavily as he finished with his deed. He would pull away from her sore shivering body and would lick her neck once more and pull away, pulling on his Kimono. He would call for Khana, "Khana! Bring her a Kimono… She'll be needing it…" He would then walk away, a look of satisfaction on his face.

Destiny would be laying on the ground crying silently as she would be bleeding, every portion of her body in pain, as her dark eyes looked around the room for some sort of comfort, she was reaching out and Khana would walk in and kneel down gently placing her face in the palm of Destiny's hand. "Poor mommy, lets go get you cleaned up so you can be happy again… Then we can go play in the flowers," Destiny would cower and shudder as Khana did this and would soon black out.  
Meanwhile Sesshomaru would go back to the field to go look for Destiny, when he got to the field all he would find was the bouquet of flowers Destiny had dropped, however he would also notice Naraku's scent and would follow after it without a second thought. His heart would be racing and he wouldn't know why, he was worried about a human he barely even knew, no he wasn't worried, he just wanted to know what Naraku was up to, yeah that was it. Atleast this was what he told himself as he left to go find Naraku's Hidout.

Authors Note: (Behind the scenes)  
I cried when I wrote this chapter I really did, I really love my main character and how sweet she is. Destiny is like a mother figure to Rin, if there was any confusion on this. The reason why Khana is so jealous of Rin is because unlike Rin, Khana has never been shown any sort of parental love, so when seeing Destiny give her love to Rin within only three days Khana began to think of ways to make her her own mother, which Naraku kind of help plant in her head since he already wanted her for himself, which is sort of odd considering he ussually wants to kill everything in his sight (lustful bastard...)One reason he kept her alive is because of her foreign looks, the other reason will be discussed later on in the story. Thats it for this behind the scene.


	3. Mommy? Khanna's strange reaction

**Chapter 3 **  
Mommy?! Khanna's strange reaction

**Day 3 Night**

**A man would be shouting at a young girl pointing at her calling her stupid and inefficient. "You stupid girl why can't you do anything right? It's your fault she left!"  
the little girl would be shaking and crying and would run to hide from the man and yet he would chase after her, the strong smell of liquor would fill her nose as she ran through the room running towards a room to hide under a bed, he would grab her and pick her up and she would hear a gun shot and the man who had been chasing her would fall to the ground and her sight would black out as she would feel a sharp pain in her lower stomach. The bullet had shot through the man and in through the child's undeveloped womb, her eyes would widen and she wouldn't have time to cry before she would see a man over shadowing her. He would kneel over the child and pick her up, "You poor thing you don't deserve to go yet…" He would open her mouth with one hand, and hold a shiny pink stone in the other placing it in her mouth, "Swallow this it will make you better…" she would swallow it and he would set her down.  
"We will meet again soon," He would turn around and slowly walk off leaving the child alone in the darkness with no one to care for her. She would then shake her head and chase after him finding herself in a street outside in the rain, being soaked and would trip. "Wait come back!" A large dark cloud would appear and Naraku's voice could be heard laughing and the child would begin to cower and cry out.  
"No!," Destiny would wake up with a start covered in sweat, she had been having a nightmare about her past, she would notice that she would have a little girl leaning up against her sleeping. A child clad in white, the child's hair would be whiter then the freshly fallen snow, and her face would be paler then the moon. Khana would stir and would look up at Destiny with her big dark eyes and would speak in a small voice void of all emotion, "Did you sleep well Mommy…?"**

**Destiny would cower and shiver as she said this, but she would realize she had no control over her body, the infant would still be in her handsfeeding off of the darkness in her soul.**

******Day 4 Morning**

**Sesshomaru would be going through human villages in order to find Destiny and there he would pick up some unwanted information, that would anger him. The villagers would be talking about a strange girl they had seen three days a girl who didn't speak a word of Japanese who they had chased out because they accused her of being a demon. He would frown at this and listen even further, "But the strange thing is, is that a woman with an infant and a pale child walked this way a few day's ago and she looked almost exactly the same as the woman we chased out, isn't that strange…?" Sesshomaru would jump at this and would grab the villager by the collar and speak in his emotionless tone. "Which way did they go…."  
The old man would point and cower pointing to the west "Tha… that way…." Sesshomaru would run off in that direction at full speed. He didn't take a moment to rest as he ran. He would smell the strong scent of Naraku as he ran towards a large field of black flowers and he would see a woman with light brown hair and an elegant purple kimono playing in the flowers with an infant and a young girl he would silently walk towards the woman. "Tell me woman where is Naraku…?" The woman would turn silently and her black and blue face would be that of Destiny's, causing Sesshomaru to grimace. "What did you do to her…?"  
Khana would lift a tiny hand to her mirror and speak in a small voice lacking emotion. "Why would I hurt my Mommy… now go away… we are playing…" The mirror would begin to glow and Sesshomaru would pull out Tokijin and would smash the mirror with it, Khana would grab the infant and would run. Sesshomaru would leave them alone and would catch Destiny who was bruised and cut all over, weeping in his arms as he couldn't help but to pull her close to him. She would sob out, "I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru… but he… but he… he forced himself on me."  
Sesshomaru's eyes would widen and something fragile in him would break as he pulled the innocent girl close to him, he understood the abandonment she had gone through when she had gotten to this strange world. She would blush and would hug him tightly. "Thank you for always being so kind to me…" She would rest her head on his shoulder and cry. He'd hold her for a few minutes and she would pull away and wipe away her tears. "Alright we should head back to Rin and Jocken… I bet they are missing us…" She would turn to walk away and walk ahead. Sesshomaru would then begin to think of his own abandonment and began to wonder if he should comfort her more. He would then close himself off to the thought completely, she would walk in front of him covered in bruises. "He said he was after the jewel shard… so why didn't he just kill me…?" She would start to sob "I would just be better off to everyone dead!"**

**Sesshomaru would growl at this and would wrap his arms around her from behind and hold her not sure of what he was doing, he would feel his heart pound in his chest as he held her, this feeling what was it, this fear of losing her, it was the same fear he had of losing Rin only different, what was it. He held her tightly and spoke. "If I lost you I don't think I would be able to live with myself… so please… just live for yourself… not for everyone else…" Destiny would blush bright red as she would turn around and rest her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Thank you for opening up you true feelings to me my dear friend."**

******Author's Note: (Prieview)  
** Hi there again I know I know it is all happening so quick but that doesn't mean the story is over just yet just because Sesshomaru is starting to discover his feelings oh no… And who was that man who gave Destiny the jewel shard? What is Naraku really up to? Will Khana ever give up on trying to make Destiny her mother?  
Find out Next time in Chapter 4 There is no escaping Destiny for you! See you real soon.

******(Behind the Scenes)  
** Well this one was cut and dry I had absolutely no help from Miji (my best friend Angie who I nicknamed Momiji) I would like to get some comments on this story how is it so far? Good? Anyways I spent most of the day cleaning for my mom who had just had a hip replacement and boy what a day it's been. I am looking forward to hearing from you guys and I would love to hear comments and suggestions.


	4. The mysterous man, Sesshomaru's feelings

**Chapter 4**  
The mysterious man, Sesshomaru's feelings

**Day 5 Morning**

**Sesshomaru would wake early the next morning curled up next to Destiny his face flushing lightly. What was this feeling he was getting inside? He wondered, he wanted to stay near her, she made him feel warm and soft inside, but why? he just couldn't place his finger on it, he would get up and walk away towards a river to go catch some fish for Destiny when she would wake up. Destiny shivered and shake as she would have another dream. She would wake with a start looking up at a tree branch.**

**A young man would be sitting in the tree branch dressed in an English suit and dress shoes. His gorgeous icy blue eye staring down into hers, as he brushed his dark blue hair away from his tanned face with a gloved hand. "Hello there princess how wonderful it is to see you again"  
Destiny jumped back away from under the tree and would look up at the man in both fear and wonder. "Who… who are you…?"  
He'd float down and gently grab her hand and plant a light kiss on it, looking up at her with a smile. "Why don't you remember me…?"  
She would look up frightened and then think about it for a second and shake her head..  
He'd look sad for a moment and quickly ask. "So how is your stomach feeling? Did the medicine I give you help at all?"**

**She blinked and then her eyes would widen and she jumped up. "You're the guy from my dream!"  
He would smile and reply. "Well you're the girl of my dreams too but I don't go jumping around screaming about it." She would blush furiously and look around for Sesshomaru.  
"What have you done with lord Sesshomaru?"**

**He raised an eyebrow at her and wave his arms at her, "Sorry sweety but I don't swing that way."  
She blushed and look even more confused "You didn't answer my question!"  
The man grinned "Well anyways I found this really great ramen shop on the way over here common I'll treat you to some."  
Before she could protest the strange man would grab her wrist and drag her off in a direction. A pale clawed hand would grab his wrist and he would look up to see Sesshomaru. "Let her go"  
The man would let go and Destiny pulled away and move over towards Sesshomaru. "Who are you…?"**

**The man pulled off his top hat and would bow, "My name is Haku, my dear lady I am sorry to have disturbed you and your boyfriend."**

**Sesshomaru growled and Destiny would quickly speak up. "He isn't my boyfriend…"  
Haku grinned gorgeously "Oh really?! Then perhaps he is your older brother then I should be asking him to take such a lovely lady out to ramen"  
Sesshomaru would growl and take her hand and pull her away. "Come on Destiny Rin and Jocken are waiting"**

**Haku shouted out "Alright Destiny we'll take a rain check on that"**

******Day 5 Afternoon**

******Sesshomaru and Destiny had arrived back at camp where Rin would greet both of them with loving hugs. Rin then kissed Destiny on the cheek after hugging her and would cuddle her. "I missed you Destiny. Please don't ever go away again." Destiny blushed and hugged Rin tightly. Jocken would just pout and pretend as if he didn't miss her, but Destiny walked over to him and gently plant a kiss on his forehead. Sesshomaru acted calmly too, he didn't know how to respond to these new feelings for her he would just ignore them.  
Mean while Khana be watching them from the bushes, glaring at Rin, she hadn't quite given up on the idea of making Destiny her mother. It wasn't fair how could Rin have both a father and a mother, she wouldn't let it happen, she would take Destiny for herself, and they would live together and play together and Naraku would giver her a new baby sibling and they would be a happy family, atleast that's what Naraku had promised her for capturing Destiny. She would do it for him and she would live a happy normal life like a normal child.**

******Khana held up her mirror for Naraku to see Destiny. Naraku smirked and speak, "The only way to remove that jewel shard without tainting it is by impregnating that woman and taking the jewel from that child by killing it, and I can make that woman mine for eternity with her rare beauty, and I'll kill that Sesshomaru for even thinking he can even try to come in the middle of my plans. Just you wait demon lord Sesshomaru"  
Meanwhile back at camp the group would get a visit from Sango's dashing younger brother Kohaku. His black hair would be in his face and he stopped and gently clasp Rins hands gently. She would gently brush his hair back and smiled and he blushed softly and handed her a note from Inuyasha. "This is for your Lady friend" he would look over to Destiny his freckles almost fading from his red color. Rin smiled and gently kiss his cheek and Sesshomaru glared at him. Haku smiled shyly and would wave goodbye to them quickly running off to get away from Sesshomaru's wrath. Kohaku kept running until he nearly ran over poor Khana, who he helped up, Kohaku's memories were nearly recovered but not enough so that he remembered all of Naruaku's minions. He smiled at her and helped dust her off, "I'm sorry Miss here, Let me help you with that…" Khana would be flustered by this and would pull away blushing bright pink, her heart pounding in her little chest and she would run off. Kohaku would find it strange and would just rub the back of his head and walk off on his way back to his sister's house to let the others know he had delivered the message to lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru watched as Kohaku left and was immediately reminded of Haku and sneered with distaste.  
Meanwhile back at a Ramen shop somewhere in a nearby village Haku would be sitting eating a bowl of ramen, "It's too bad Des couldn't join me for a cup of Ramen I'm sure she would have enjoyed…" Before he could finish his sentence he would sneeze. "Yay! Destiny is thinking about me!"**

**********Authors Note: (prieview)  
**Will Destiney see this mysterious yet handsome Haku again. What about Naraku, what are his plans for impregnating Destiny. Will Sesshomaru ever truly acknowledge his feelings for Destiny before it's too late or will he have to fight with Haku for his love. What about Khana and Rin are they now love Rivals as well as Sibling rivals? Will Haku ever finish his ramen? Will Kohaku ever cut his hair? Why am I asking these questions? Find out on the next chapter of There is no escaping a preemptive Destiny for You 


	5. His True Feelings

**Chapter 5  
His True Feelings **

**Day 5 After Noon Part 2**

**Destiny looked over the letter and carefully opened it and seeing it was written in Japanese, she handed the letter to Sesshomaru and asked him if he could read the letter to her, he nodded in agreement seeing as he was also curious as to what the letter said as well. He would take her hand and lead her to a private area to where he'd be able to read the letter to her in secret. He took her to the large tree in which he slept, it was surrounded by tall grass and was filled with the soft sounds of singing birds and the wind in the leaves, it filled her heart with joy to be in this place.**

**They would sit down and he would pull his hand away realizing he had been holding her hand tightly, and look down at the letter and began to read the letter, the letter was not from Inuyasha but from Kagome. He wondered what she could want and continued to read the letter to her.**

******(Kagome's Letter)**

**Hey there, it was nice to meet you earlier, I am soo sorry about my mistake in translating bad English, I hope that this gets translated to you right.**

**I hope you are well. But I am worried about you. You have something in you that is very dangerous and if not purified can attract dangerous people to you so if you could please meet us sometime to get that looked at we would be very grateful. Thank you and good luck with your new family. I hope we can become great friends.**

**XOXO Kagome**

**Destiny would begin to cry softly as she thought about what Naraku had done to her and look down, Sesshomaru would look over at her and would reach over for her hand and she'd move over and hug him tightly as she cried. Sesshomaru's golden eyes would grow large and he'd lift his soft pale hand and gently stroke her back gently patting it, she'd look up at him sniffling and he'd look at her not know how to react and she'd gently lean forward and kiss him, gently running her pale hands through his white hair melting together as they mixed to become one whole, Sesshomaru would close his eyes for a moment and then they would widen and he would pull back and sigh. "I'm sorry I think we should head back now…" Destiny would look down sadly and would pull away as she flushed furiously wondering what he must have thought of her.**

******Day 6**

**Sesshomaru would walk back towards the others and there in the group would be Haku. Destiny would walk behind him both blushing and eyes watering, she looked like she had just been seriously humiliated. Haku just looked at her and then looked at Sesshomaru and then growled and ran over to Destiny hugging her. "What did you do to Den Den?! " Destiny would look over at him in surprise and then speak up, "Wait what?!"  
He would smile and hug her cheerfully and sweetly, "Yeah Den Den that's your new nickname, isn't it cute?" Sesshomaru would glare at him and Haku would playfully hide behind Destiny, "I don't think Big brother approves of your nickname"  
Sesshomaru growled and would give Haku a look that would kill, and reach over and take Destiny by the hand and pull her over towards him, pulling her into his chest. "Quit calling me big brother…"  
Haku's icy blue eyes would widen and his cat tail would twitch, and he made a face that mockingly was disgusted. "Why Sesshomaru that's incest"  
Sesshomaru growled and lifted two of his fingers threateningly to slice the cat into catchops. "Leave you vile cat demon before I make you into fish food"  
Haku would smirk and lick his tanned lips greedily "Not before I steal a kiss from Den Den…" he would leap forward and would wrap his arms around Destiny and kiss her ever so gently, wrapping his arms around her, Destiny blushed and try to pull away feeling herself panic as she was being kissed rembering what happened between her and Naraku, Sesshomaru growled and would pull Haku off of her, throwing him to the ground his yellow eyes filled with pure hatred for the cat. "Don't ever touch her again…"**

**Haku would smile and joke "Aww come on Sesshy don't get mad, all I got was one little kiss, I bet you get to kiss her all the time" Shesshomaru's face would go red and he wouldn't say anything and would kick the cat. "Ow…"  
"I despise your kind…" Sesshomaru would get up and walk away towards his tree and Destiny followed after him. Towards Sesshomaru's quiet Sanctuary in which he slept.  
Destiny gently grasped his shoulder and he would turn and his bright golden eyes would stare back into her gorgeous dark brown eyes and they would melt together as he leaned forward and kissed her gently, she would gently kiss him back melting into his arms her brown golden hair falling into his arms. Their kiss would be long and passionate as he would fall back to the tree in which he slept, he would gently slide his hand under her shirt and gently kiss her neck as she let out a soft moan as she lifted her arms up for him to take off her shirt, taking his armor and kimono top off, resting her top against his allowing them to merge to become one. His golden eyes would watch her milky body as in smoothed against him, arousing him. He would gently kiss her neck his fangs gently biting down into her neck as he would slide his hands up to her milky chest with a gently grasp, she would moan softly, and reach down allowing him and she would allow him to touch her body gently as they began to merge together making gentle yet passionate love beneath the willow tree in which Sesshomaru slept. The branches of the willow tree surrounded them hiding their bodies from the outside world as if protecting them from all the evils of the world other then theirs.**

**The wind gently blew through the branches sending a gentle caress against their bodies as they held each other close, sharing passionate kisses with one another to confirm the love they had made was indeed real. Sesshomaru would wrap his tale around her for warmth and would hold her tightly protecting her from anything that would wish to harm her, she would be his and his alone. He would always protect her no matter what the cost, even if he had to die, he would allow nothing to harm her. Then he finally understood the love his Father had shared with that foolish mortal, yes this was an odd feeling indeed, for he would make this woman his bride. Little did he know he would soon feel guilt for not helping his father with saving the one he held closest to him.**

**Meanwhile back at Naraku's hideout, Khana would be contemplating the feelings she had gotten back when she had been spying on Sesshomaru. That boy Naraku had been using why did she feel so light headed around him, besides it looked like he liked that stupid girl, she would think to herself. She would smirk maliciously, 'maybe I can have both a mother and that boy. I will take that woman and that boy from her and leave poor little Rin all alone with that Lord Sesshomaru'**

******Authors Corner: (Preview)**

**What is Khana planning? What will Naraku do once he discover's Sesshomaru's and Destiny's love for one another? Will Haku give up on Destiny, what are Haku's strange mysterious powers from anyways? And what about little Rin how will she take this whole new relationship? Find out in the next chapter of There is no escaping a Preemptive Destiny for you**

******Author's Note:**

**As the story continues I continue to study for my Chinese course which is drawing to a slow close what should I do… as that is going on I am slowly running out of idea's for my fan fic I just wish I had more readers or supporters writing for me. But since I don't I have no ideas what to write. But the further I go on the more I think I am going to have one of my main characters killed off. In the meanwhile one of my dear friends is sick and I hope he feels better soon I pray that he gets better soon, thanks to all that actually read this.**


End file.
